1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having a structure for reducing or preventing a voltage drop at a counter electrode and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device has a stacked structure in which a light emitting layer is located between a pixel electrode, which is an anode, and a counter electrode, which is a cathode. Colors are formed when holes and electrons respectively injected from anodes and cathodes are recombined at a light emitting layer that emits light.
A unit pixel of such an organic light emitting display device includes sub-pixels including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel, and a desired color is formed by a combination of three colors of the sub-pixels. In other words, each of the sub-pixels has a structure in which a light emitting layer emitting one color from among red, green, and blue is located between two electrodes, and a color of the unit pixel is formed by suitably combining lights of the three colors.
Furthermore, the counter electrode is generally formed as a thin metal film that covers all sub-pixels. However, since the thickness of a metal film is inversely proportional to the resistance of the metal film, a voltage drop frequently occurs due to the high resistance of the counter electrode. As a result, it may be difficult to form clear images and the reliability of the organic light emitting display having this structure is low. Therefore, it is necessary to resolve these problems.